


Scared

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ten minute challenge… Think of and write a story within ten minutes of getting single word prompt. I do apologize in advance :)

Leroy Jethro Gibbs silently entered his own house, quietly closing the door behind him, and avoiding the third floorboard from the left that he knew from long experience creaked. He had deliberately parked a few houses down from his own, not wanting to alarm the man he knew would be in his house waiting. Gibbs wanted to keep him on his toes, keep him guessing, pretty much as he always did. He certainly succeeded.

Anthony DiNozzo was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. For nearly half an hour after he had gotten there, he had been pacing the living room floor, slowly sipping a beer, and letting his mind conjure up pictures of the terrible mess he was in. Having defied Gibbs' orders, he'd gone off on his own earlier that day, and nearly gotten killed. When he finally realized there was nothing he could do about it at that particular time, he'd swallowed harshly, bucked up, raised his chin defiantly, and went into the kitchen to find something he could make for their dinner. 

Dinner was in the oven and Tony was leaning over the sink, his hands bracing the counter and his head hung in defeat, when suddenly he felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck. He was not alone anymore. Slowly turning, he looked around to find Gibbs leaning against the door jamb, seemingly completely relaxed. That only added to Tony's agitation.

Gibbs sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, taking a long pull before he grabbed a chair and settled casually into it. He sat there watching Tony for long minutes, his gaze scrutinizing the younger man relentlessly, gratified when he saw Tony starting to fidget. But before Tony got the chance to speak, Gibbs crooked his finger at him.

"Come here, Tony."

Almost reluctantly but unable to defy Gibbs for the second time in one day, Tony dragged his feet as he walked over to his boss. He knew he was in trouble, and despite having saved the day, he would accept whatever it was Gibbs would dole out to him as punishment. 

"Sit, Tony."

Gibbs said it quietly while he softly patted his thighs. Tony's eyes showed a glimmer of hope. Perhaps he could turn this to his advantage. He winked and his tone was teasing.

"Yeah? Should I take my pants off first?"

Gibbs' voice was soft but stern.

"No, Anthony. Sit."

Confused but always willing to do what Gibbs said, Tony slowly walked over and carefully lowered himself onto Gibbs' lap, straddling him. He was surprised but grateful when Gibbs' strong arms closed around him and held him tight, pulling Tony closer against him. Tony felt Gibbs nuzzle into his neck and was waiting for the first swipe of tongue, the first openmouthed kiss to his throat, the start of what he knew from experience would be a slow but amazing fuck that left him breathless and panting. In anticipation, Tony closed his arms around Gibbs' neck and pulled him even closer.

But Gibbs didn't move. 

Gibbs held Tony in his arms and pressed his face into Tony's neck, and when Tony felt Gibbs take a shuddering breath, he frowned. He tried to pull back, but Gibbs wouldn't let him.

"Jethro…?"

Gibbs took another couple of deep breaths, and tightened his hold on his lover. Tony felt something shift, realizing he should have understood sooner, but this was not something that happened very often and whenever it did, the depth of it still surprised Tony. He softly brushed his hands through Gibbs' hair, and pressed chaste kisses to whatever skin he could reach. 

"I'm sorry, Jethro."

"You scared me today, Anthony."

Tony took a shuddering breath. Whenever Gibbs was like this, it still shook Tony's world on its foundations.

"I really am sorry, Jethro…"

Finally allowed to pull back a little, Tony looked at his lover with pleading eyes. Gibbs stared at him, hard.

"I know. Don't do it again."

Pulling Tony back in for a fierce hug, his lover was barely able to make out Gibbs' next words.

"It would kill me."

After several more minutes, Gibbs seemed to have had enough of the quiet and motionlessness. Tony barely had the time to turn off the oven before he was dragged up the stairs by his shirt collar. And once upstairs, Gibbs set a punishing rhythm that Tony was only too glad to take.


End file.
